Need You Now
by Lady Azura
Summary: Maya will do anything it takes to keep Zig safe. Anything.


Summary: _Maya will do anything to keep Zig safe. Anything._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I was not expecting a Zaya kiss at the end of the last episode, but it did make the plot bunnies go nuts in my head. Here's the result.

X

**Need You Now****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X 

Maya didn't know why she did it.

One second, she was trying to stop Zig from leaving and the next, her mouth was on his.

She hadn't planned it. It had been completely impulsive on her part. Instinctive. A desperate, last ditch effort to make him stay. She knew it was wrong, especially given their complicated history and Zig's feelings for her. She should've pulled away immediately, when she realized what she was doing, but in that moment, all she could think about was keeping him safe. She had already made a mess of things – flushing his weed, paying Tiny off with her birthday money and naïvely believing that that would be enough to get Zig off the hook, but that had only made it worse.

She should've just let him go but she _couldn't_. She couldn't bare the thought of losing someone else, not after everything that had happened with Cam. She had to do whatever it took to protect Zig.

Breaking the kiss, she was met with the other teen's dumbfounded expression.

"Please stay. For me." She begged.

"O-okay." He nodded, still stunned.

Taking advantage of his lingering confusion, Maya brought her lips to his once more. This kiss wasn't sloppy and unplanned like the last one but slow and deliberate. Real. _Genuine_. Zig was also more responsive this time, pulling her flush against him while his lips moved against hers with earnest. All her worries seemed to fly out the window as she lost herself in it – in _him_. It was just her and Zig and months of pent up tension and unresolved feelings finally come to fruition. Nothing else mattered.

As the kiss grew more passionate, she decided that their difference in height was becoming a hassle and, without even breaking contact, she led him out of the kitchen. Stumbling into the living room, they somehow managed to make it safely to the couch. She straddled his lap and kissed him harder, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue as her fingers teased and stroked the back of his neck and behind his ears while Zig's own hands finally abandoned her hips, venturing under her coat. Breaking the kiss for air, Maya licked her lips, gazing down at him through lidded eyes as she shrugged it off. Zig's own jacket soon joined hers on the floor and Maya wasted no time picking up where they left off, exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue. A buzzing noise soon snapped her back to reality as she recognized Zig's ringtone emanating from his jacket. Zig stiffened beneath her, prompting her to pull away.

"Maya –" He started.

"Ignore it." She said, pressing her lips to the crook of his neck and rolling her hips against his, causing his breath to hitch.

She did it again, closing her eyes as she felt his body react. It didn't freak her out. She had been in this situation before, with Miles (and with Harry, but she didn't like to think about Harry) and she knew it was normal. Nipping and sucking at his skin, Maya bit back a soft moan as a familiar warmth pooled between her thighs, and continued to grind against him. At long last, the ringing ceased and so did she. She leaned back, meeting Zig's gaze and noticing the worried look on his face as his eyes darted from hers to where his phone was buried.

"Zig, I need you." She blurted without thinking.

That got his attention.

"Please…"

Her hand slid down his chest, dainty fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and pink lips brushing against his.

"Don't leave me."

Zig nodded dumbly, hanging onto her every word. It surprised her how easily he gave in – how easily it was to manipulate him under these circumstances. She did love him, even if it wasn't the kind of love he felt for her. Still, she would do everything in her power to keep him safe… even if she had to use _herself _as a distraction. She held his gaze, biting her bottom lip as she unfastened his jeans and tugged at them just enough to free his member. She watched him swallow hard as she stood, shimmying out of her jeans and underwear before taking her place on his lap once more. Her face burned and her heart hammered against her chest as she tried to calm her nerves.

It was only sex. People had sex all the time. It wasn't _that_ big a deal. It wasn't like she was "saving" herself for marriage or anything. So why was she so anxious?

"Maya… Maya I haven't…" Zig began, but quickly trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

Maya grimaced.

That made two of them.

Positioning herself above him, she claimed his mouth in another desperate kiss as she sunk down, tensing as he filled her. It was uncomfortable and foreign but not nearly as painful as she had anticipated, but she sucked in a sharp breath nonetheless. She waited for her body to adjust to the intrusion, feeling Zig's hands gripping her hips as he also got used to being inside her, muttering something into their kiss that wasn't quite English. Leaning back, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to move slowly, pushing herself up on her knees and then dropping back down with a grunt.

"Fuck, Maya…" Zig groaned, his fingers digging into her lower back and lifting his hips to meet hers.

She cried out in pleasure, surprising both herself and Zig. Planting her knees firmly on either side of him, she began to move faster, staring at the wall behind his head. Zig buried his face in her shoulder, abandoning her hips for her ass and squeezing. Maya blushed, suddenly very aware that she was completely naked from the waist down, but Zig was far too gone to notice. Or maybe he did and just didn't care. Either way, had she known she was going to have sex that night, she would have at least shaved her legs and worn something sexy.

The sound of skin slapping against skin dragged her back to reality and she licked her lips, picking up the pace.

"Maya," Zig managed between pants, leaning back to look at her. "Maya, I lo –"

She cut him off, claiming his mouth in another desperate kiss. She knew what he was going to say but she didn't know if she'd be able to say it back. Zig kissed her back hungrily, snaking one arm around her waist and bucking his hips. Maya moaned, feeling him hot and pulsing inside her and knowing he was close. Cupping the back of his neck, she tore her swollen lips from his and watched his face contort in pleasure as he came undone, slowing her movements to prolong his orgasm. When he was finally finished, he relaxed beneath her, breathing heavily as he basked in the afterglow of what had just happened.

The ache between her legs became much more apparent when Maya removed herself from him. She ignored it, stepping back into her underwear and pulling on her jeans.

"Did that just happen?" Zig asked. "Did we just…?"

Maya gave him a wry smile and it hurt her face but Zig was oblivious as and his lips curled into a playful smirk. It was almost contagious.

Almost.

"I'm going to bed." She announced.

"Oh." His face fell slightly.

Eyeing their jackets on the floor and knowing that Zig's phone was still in his pocket – and that Tiny could still call, at any moment and take Zig away from her – Maya placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed it lightly. Tilting her head to the side and giving him her best coy smile, she acted every bit the doting girlfriend and lover he wanted her to be as she leaned down and brought her lips to his ear.

"Come to bed with me."

And he did.

X

**FIN**

X

**I meant to have this up earlier but I kept getting sidetracked. Oh well.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think.**


End file.
